The Batman 3 (DCCEU)
by jobejacobs
Summary: Bruce Wayne tries to hunt down Killer Croc after his friend Lucius gets hurt in a bomb related attacked caused by the man called The Riddler but soon things take a turn for the worst when people close to Bruce become the targets, Bruce must use his detective wits to find the culprit responsible.


**(Characters used and/or also involved are from DC Comics & DC Entertainment. This reshaped storyline is originally written by me, Jobe Jacobs.)**

**#1:**

-Earlier years in Bruce's childhood, a friend of his, Thomas Elliot, ends up in a psychiatric ward as he blames Bruce and his interferences in his plans to kill his family so he can inherit their money, having resentment towards the Waynes. Now, Bruce as The Batman tracks a man, named Edward Nygma, who attempts to kill a CEO that refused Nygma's human brain research after his project sabotaged by the businessman. In time, Batman rescues the CEO when Edward fails to go through with it as he fled the scene, but Edward gets apprehended by Batman and turnt over to Gordon with his officers.

**#2:**

-After being informed by Commissioner Gordon, Batman rescues a boy with his two parents in the alleyway (where Bruce's parents were murdered) from a murderer, referenced as "Killer Croc", who escapes from him when he has a flashback to his parents murder. When Alfred radios him to snap him out of his state, Batman goes to chase after him in pursuit by swinging through the city until his grapple gets cut (by an unknown assailant) and he plummets to the ground, surrounded by a group of criminals. With his skull fractured, Batman is soon attacked by them before he gets saved by Alfred.

**#3:**

-Later, Bruce and Alfred discuss the new criminal that goes by "Riddler", who has placed dangerous riddles, resulting in either bombs or death traps in every city which has a lack of evidence at every scene, and he maybe the unknown assailant that cut his grapple. Stopping by the Wayne Manor, a friend of Bruce, Harvey Dent, stops over to check in on Bruce injuries, whom also informs him about a old friend of his in town, Thomas Elliot, before he leaves after a chat. Alfred suggests that going to see Thomas would be a great idea (since he's a brain surgeon), so Bruce reluctantly agrees to go.

**#4:**

-That night, Bruce finally meets Elliot and has the skull fragments from his brain. Successfully done, Bruce offers to take him to a opera show in return when Thomas decides to arrange plans for it. After that situation, Lucius discovers a riddle outside of the company that leads him to the location of Killer Croc at a greenhouse. From there, Lucius further investigates, before he stumbles upon Killer Croc injecting himself with "mind controlled" substance. Lucius is attacked by him, as he dials 911 to send rescue at his location while he sustained serious injuries when a detonator sets off as Croc flees.

**#5:**

-Shortly, The Riddler hijacks broadcast in Gotham to issue a threat to Batman that people will end up injured in the city. Later, Bruce arrives at the Manor, upset and disgusted by The Riddler's attacks but Alfred still reminds him that he has a date waiting outside, Selina Kyle, and encourages him to go to the opera show while he checks on Lucius at the hospital. Later on that night, Bruce Wayne, Selina, Thomas, and his date Leslie Thompkins, attends the opera, right before two clowns, Harley Quinn and The Joker, starts randomly shooting inside as Elliot gets apparently shot dead in front of Bruce.

**#6:**

-When Selina and Leslie scatters with the civilians for help, an enraged Bruce as Batman shows up to take his anger out on The Joker and brutally beat him down until Commissioner Gordon issues his threat to him but he doesnt listen and gets shot at to make him stop. Realizing what he has done, he flees off into the night, ashamed. Bruce returns to hear that Elliot is dead. At this time, The Riddler again hijacks the broadcast to issue more threats of violence in the city while Bruce starts to deduce a mastermind who was behind Lucius attack feels more personal which he has no responsibility for.

**#7:**

-Bruce solves a puzzle and clues that leads to the man, named "Hush", when he hears Riddler quoting of Aristotle and learns his flaws are leading to a hidden location, he leaves to go to it as Batman. At the location, he witnesses Killer Croc threatening to extort a lady in spandex, named Catwoman, for money and his supplier, named Poison Ivy who are working for Hush. When Catwoman is betrayed, Batman subdues Ivy's powers when confronts her and Croc, whom he manages to escape from with Catwoman while Croc is in pursuit until Batman traps him until GCPD arrive while Catwoman fled.

**#8:**

-Bruce tries to reach Harvey, after he sees his has unanswered calls from him but the phone doesn't pick up. Awhile later, soon Bruce deduces Selina is Catwoman and unexpectedly visits her at a bar she frequents, revealing his identity to her. Selina feels guilty and admits Hush blackmailed her as well as a few others into tricking him, also revealing that Harvey Dent was kidnapped and Hush threaten to kill people she's closed to. Selina builds trust with Bruce and develops a interest, but unbeknownst to them until Bruce find out that she has a tracer on her as a man in a bandaged face stares from afar.

**#9:**

-While Bruce investigates further into "Hush", he realizes Hush is connected to the same people he personally knows including the man, Harold Allnut, who created the same tracker that was found on Selina. When Bruce goes to visit his friend Harold but discovers he was shot and killed hours before he could even get information from him about the identity of Hush. With a clue found near Harold's body, Batman finds and infiltrates the hideout of Hush to finally confront and interrogate Hush, who turns out to be The Riddler (revealed to be Nygma in their last encounter), leaving Bruce shocked.

**#10:**

-The Riddler admits he knows his identity, which it unfazes Bruce because this secret is worthless to Nygma, but in exchange Batman warns him if he does, he'd get exposed as the culprit to GCPD who would send him to Blackgate instead of Arkham. Outwitted again by Bruce, an upset Nygma decide to taunt Bruce of his failure to find Harvey Dent's whereabouts with one final riddle, as this angers Batman to knock out Riddler with a single punch before he solves the final riddle to find the area to where Dent is held hostage; Bruce realize Hush is the mastermind working with Riddler as a cover.

**#11:**

-At Hush's hideout, Batman arrives to see the man with bandages referred to as Hush (who's been orchestrating the plots against him). Hush speaks and reveals he's been behind the scenes, leaving clues that's lead to this moment. Hush claims he knew Henri Ducard (in Paris) who trained him and revealed his secret identity, he also allied with The Riddler to blackmail a few other criminals to help achieve his goal including Selina Kyle whom also kidnapped Leslie (as she's tied up with Harvey in a rigged room), making Bruce surprised when Hush revealed he was to blame for solely creating him.

**#12:**

-Harvey and Leslie manages to escape with a tip off to Gordon, send by Alfred (via Bruce's GPS) as Dent goes to look for Bruce who's in trouble. After that situation, Hush successfully beats Bruce in a engaging battle which leaves Bruce weakened and defenseless. When Hush points his gun at a weak unmasked Bruce and quotes Aristotle, then Harvey appears to shoot him dead as he plummets into the water. Unsuccesful to unmask Hush, Harvey tells Bruce it was Thomas Elliot in the bandages who held a grudge against his father for saving his parents years ago; GCPD fails to recover his body.

**#Post:**

-Harvey Dent is cleared of all charges and is a free man; later, Bruce reveals his secret to Leslie which surprises her and she agrees to help him whenever; Bruce tells Selina he's not sure if he could trust her but she admits she hopes they can end up together and trust each other before she leaves his house.


End file.
